Revenge of the Defeated
by Sky-Sea-Earth
Summary: Percy and friends meet a new half-blood and set off on a dangerous quest. Little did they know, there was a lot more in store for them than they had thought. With twists at every turn, this story is captivating and exciting and bound to keep you on the edge of your seat. This is my first fanfiction so wish me luck! :)
1. Chapter 1-Percy

**Percy**

I woke up happy. I was glad that things had gone back to normal and I could just hang with my friends, cuddle with Annabeth, and be… _almost_ safe. Well, that's about as normal as life can get when you're a half-blood.

It's been a year since Gaea tried to rise and Annabeth and I had fallen into Tartarus and decided to look for the Doors of Death, while the rest of the five went to Greece to find the mortal side of the Doors, yeah, just a regular day for a half-blood. They had stopped Gaea, hopefully for another millennium or so, and now, they were back at camp again.

I sat up in bed and looked around the Poseidon Cabin to see if Aurora and Damien were up yet. They were 14-year-old twins and they had just gotten here last winter. They had the same black hair and sea-green eyes as me and usually stayed with each other. I guessed it was a habit after only having each other for so long. They had said that their mother had died and they were left on their own until someone came to get them and brought them here. Their empty beds told me that they were already up… as usual.

I got up and stretched, brushed my teeth, threw on some clothes and walked out into the warm summer air. As I searched for Annabeth, I saw Aurora and Damien, and Jason and Piper standing hand in hand talking with Annabeth, no Leo though; probably inside building something. I walked over with a smile and said, "Hey there, Annabeth."

"Hey Seaweed Brain, glad you could join us." She replied.

"What're you doing?"

"Just contemplating life, you know, the usual," she smiled.

I smiled back, "What were you really talking about?"

She looked at him with mock surprise and said, "I just told you! We were talking about life! Gods, Seaweed Brain, do you even listen?"

"I do if I need to." I answered. Then I turned to Piper and Jason who had turned to each other while Annabeth and I had been chatting and were talking to each other in a heated conversation, completely oblivious to us and said, "Hey guys,"

When they completely ignored me, I said a little bit louder, "What are you talking about that's so interesting; you completely missed everything we just said?"

Then they noticed me and turned, faces holding both excitement and dread and Piper said, "A girl arrived last night, alone, holding a bat in one hand and a balled up note in the other, she collapsed just after crossing the border. It seems that she had been chased here by some monster and she hasn't woken up since. Everyone's been wondering about her and the note.-"

I asked, "Why don't you just read the note?"

Jason spoke this time, "She won't unclench either of her hands enough for Chiron to get it or the bat from her and he can't pry her hand open."


	2. Chapter 2-Piper

**Hey there! Sorry I didn't say this is the last chapter but I'm new here and I'm still trying to figure everything out so just bear with me. Anyways, well, like I said: I'm new here and if you guys have any advice on how this works or anything like that then tell me! It is greatly appreciated! Now I know you don't care about what I just said and I suspect what you're really here for is the next chapter of the story so here it is! Read on.**

**Piper**

I could tell the news kind of surprised Percy and I understood. None of the newbies had done anything close to that when they first arrived and no one had found Camp Half-Blood without a guide without knowing about the camp.

Percy wanted to go eat before going to see her so we all walked off toward the pavilion. While we were walking, I said, "Chiron says she's in some sort of coma and he doesn't know how to wake her up. He said all of his attempts resulted in nothing."

"That's weird," Percy replied.

"Yeah," I said back.

After we ate, we went to the Hephaestus Cabin to see if Leo wanted to come. Their cabin was so high-tech no one knew how to get to where Leo would be so I just called his name, "Leo! Come up here, Leo! We want to talk!"

Leo called back, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" and then he walked through an opening in the wall that I hadn't noticed before and it closed behind him. "Yeah? What do you want?"

He was covered in grease and grime with his tool belt around his waist. His hair slicked back with oil and that regular goofy smile on his face. "You wanna come with us to see the new girl?"

"Sure, why not? This'll be fun." He replied.

"Great, let's go." Jason said.

**Ok. So, how do you like the story so far? I want to know if I should keep going. I have the next few chapters planned already so… yeah. Let me know what you think. WAIT! I almost forgot, *clears throat and straightens nonexistent bowtie* yes I know my chapters are short and I might change that but I also might not. I will probably put multiple perspectives in one chapter… Probably. Oh yeah, and REVIEW! It will make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3-Percy

**C'mon guys, no reviews? I know you can do better than that. Anyways, I'm back with the next chapter! So how do you guys like the story? Should I keep going? Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: (Yeah forgot this in the last 2 chapters) I do not own PJO or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Percy**

I was wondering who this girl might be while we walked over to the Big House. The others were talking, but I wasn't really paying attention.

When we got to the Big House, we all looked at each other and nodded. I pushed the door open and we all walked to the infirmary. Chiron was already there, standing by her bed.

There was a single girl in the bed. Her long brown hair spread all over the pillow and her perfect skin, not too pale and not to tan. In her right hand she held a bat and in the other was a crumpled piece of paper. Even though her eyes were closed I knew they were they the most brilliant blue because I knew this girl. I recognized her from all those years ago. "J-Janelle?" I stammered, "I-Is that really you Jen-Jens?"

Her eyes flew open; she sat up, and looked right at me with a smile on her beautiful face, a twinkle in those familiar, piercing blue eyes and said in the sweetest tone, "Percy!"

I ran to her, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Jen-Jens! It's been so long! Where have you been?" I cried, suddenly realizing just how much I had missed her.

She dropped the baseball bat on the floor and it rolled away. She held up the hand with the note in it. "I know it's been a long time but I think you should read this before we can catch up."

The others seemed to snap out of it and gestured for me to take it. Although, Annabeth looked a little angry. I can't imagine why. I took the note, it looked like a torn out piece of notebook paper and read it:

I don't have much time. They're coming. I need to say this though: when I arrive I probably won't remember much of what happened after I vanished, Percy, but I will make sure I get this note to you it will explain most of what I won't be able to explain. Basically, I've had this voice in my head telling me where to go for a while now. It's saying that I'm almost there, wherever there is. I'm guessing it's where you are. I didn't mean to leave you, Percy, someone kidnapped me, though I can't remember who. It's all fuzzy. After that, I escaped and managed to follow the voice. It's been leading me to safety for almost seven years. Today, it finally told me it's time to find you. I don't know-… uh-oh! They're coming. I have to leave. I'll explain what I can when I get there.

That was it. Nothing about who was chasing her, nothing about who the voice _was_, nothing about why _she_ was so special. She was obviously a half-blood, or else she wouldn't have been able to get into camp, but who was her godly parent? Before I could ask her anything, though, she held up her hand and said, "I think we should explain to them first," she gestured towards my friends and I turned to meet their disbelieving gazes, "before we think about anything else, Percy."

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Janelle

**Still no reviews. I'm starting to give up hope. I know people are reading so I'm going to keep posting. I really do like this story and I'm excited about where it's going. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Janelle**

I stared at Percy. He'd grown so much since the last time I had seen him when we were 10. We had been friends in school until he found out that I had a crush on him (which I still kind of have) and then I vanished soon after. He had always said that I had been a better friend than some of his friends in the past, he didn't know, but I thought the same way about him.

Percy introduced me to everyone: "Jen-Jens, this is Chiron, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth," he said pointing to each one in turn and they waved, well most of them waved. The one named Annabeth just glared at me with something like hatred and jealousy and I could tell that she was Percy's girlfriend and Percy had not told her about me. "Guys, this is Janelle. We were good friends when we were kids and so…"

Chiron asked, "What does the note say?"

Percy read the note aloud and I realized that I didn't even remember writing it. I panicked and tried harder but my mind came up blank and I realized that it wasn't just that I couldn't remember that, I couldn't remember pretty much everything that had happened after I was kidnapped.

When Percy finished, everyone looked at me expectantly. I knew I should explain, but I didn't know what to say. "I can't remember what happened. Didn't it say that in the note?" I looked at them and for some reason; Jason shook his head, frowned, and said:

"Why does this always happen?"

**Remember to REVIEW and tell me if you like the story!**


	5. Chapter 5-Annabeth

**Ok. The next chapter is up BirdKid13. Thanks again for reviewing! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Annabeth**

I was furious. I couldn't believe Percy had just 'forgotten' to tell me about Janelle. He'd even made up a cute nickname for her and everything. They were 'good friends' when they were kids. Unbelievable! I was _so_ not buying it.

When Percy introduced everyone, I just glared at Janelle and I could tell she realized just who I was. I was Percy's girlfriend so she'd better back off.

After Percy read the note we all looked at her, expecting her to finish explaining what had happened and she said, "I can't remember what happened. Didn't it say that in the note?"

Knowing we were all thinking the same thing, Jason had said, "Why does this always happen?"

Now we all looked Jason and he shrank back, "What? It's true!"

Knowing he was right, I turned to Janelle. She looked so confused, I said to her, "We've had cases of amnesia before and it gets kind of annoying." Janelle just nodded.

Piper asked, "Do you remember anything at all after you were kidnapped?"

"I remember the voice telling me to go find Percy and his friends at some camp." She answered.

"Camp Half-Blood. What did the voice sound like?" I said.

"Um, it was a he and I think it was my father because I recognized it from when I was little.

"Do you know _who_ your father is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you know which god he is?"

She looked surprised. "God?! My father's a god?!"

"Well, he must be if you're a half-blood. Who was there when you were little? Your mom or dad?"

"My mom,"

"Then your dad was a god."

"But my dad was there too. Does that mean anything?"

We all looked surprised until I spoke again, "How long did he stay with you and what did he look like?"

"He wasn't with me long, if that's what you mean. He died in a car crash when I was five. Though he wasn't home often, he was still there to help when we needed it." She looked so sad, I almost felt sorry for her.

"Well he stayed with you a lot longer than most of the half-bloods here. This means you're special for some reason."

"But he died! How is it his fault he wasn't there for me!?"

"He didn't die; he just faked it so you wouldn't be in any danger. Did you see any pictures of the crash?"

"No," she admitted.

"Who told you he was dead?"

"My mother,"

"She probably lied because he told her to. That's how it always is with half-bloods. Anyways, you still didn't answer my second question: What did he look like?"

"It's kind of fuzzy because it was so long ago, but I think he looked kind of old with white hair and a beard…" As she went on, describing what she could remember, I felt funny as I realized just who her father was and as I looked around, I could tell that everyone else had figured it out too. _She is special, she really is very special._

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-Jason

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Jason**

I stared at Janelle as she described her father, but I had stopped paying attention as a realization dawned on me: _I have another sister._ I stared blankly as Janelle kept talking until she snapped me out of it by saying:

"… God, guys, are you even listening?" She glared at us.

I answered for us, "Yeah we were listening. We just realized who your father is and it left us kind of speechless."

"Well, who is he?" She asked irritably.

"Zeus," I answered simply, "you're my sister."

She gaped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. Then she said nervously, "Y-You're kidding, right? I-I mean, Zeus? H-How could he be my father? A-And you? M-my brother? This is not happening." She looked at me with disbelief and I looked back the same way.

"He's the only god who fits your description and it would also explain why he stayed for so long, and, believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are." Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a moment until Leo spoke up, "Do you remember anything after you were kidnapped?"

She seemed to think for a moment, then said, "I do remember one thing: whoever was chasing me, there were a lot of them, and they were out for revenge." She looked dead serious, then she shrugged, "Or at least that's what I remember father telling me."

**Teehee, cliffy. I know I'm cruel.**


	7. Chapter 7-Leo

**120 views guys?! That's pretty awesome! Leo's up next! Remember to review! On with the story!**

**Leo**

I was soooo lost. This morning I was just minding my own business building something amazing when Jason calls me up to go check on the new girl with him and the others. It was all going well up until we go in and, naturally, Percy knows the girl and she wakes up. Then we have a fuming Annabeth (which I inch away from), a happy-to-the-point-of-tears Percy, and a very confused group of teenagers and a centaur. (This, in case you were wondering was Jason, Piper, Chiron, and I.) After that, things just got better and better, (note the sarcasm in my voice) it turns out Percy and Janelle are long lost buddies and the note in her hand turned out to be quite vague. On top of all that she's a daughter of Zeus (Jason's sister and quite special indeed) and she can't remember a thing about whatever happened to her for SIX YEARS! Am I forgetting anything? So, all in all, my day was not turning out to be the great day I thought it would be.

_"Do you remember anything after you were kidnapped?" I said._

_ She seemed to think for a moment, then said, "I do remember one thing: whoever was chasing me, there were a lot of them, and they were out for revenge." She looked dead serious, then she shrugged, "Or at least that's what I remember father telling me."_ Great, just great, more monsters to worry about.

"So guys, what do you think we should?" I asked my friends.

"Well this obviously happened for a reason. Maybe we should get a quest?" Percy responded and at that moment, Rachel magically appeared in the doorway.

"Need me for something?" She asked with a grin.

"Um, how did you know we needed you?" I asked staring at her.

"I kinda was eavesdropping the whole time." She replied smiling sheepishly.

Chiron just smiled and said, "That's okay. We needed you anyway. Do you have a prophecy for us?"

Green smoke began tumbling out of her mouth and she began to speak the words of the prophecy:

"_Six half-bloods shall find their way_

_To the city by the bay._

_On their journey west_

_They shall pick up a guest._

_One shall fall_

_And one shall lose all._

_But beware the creatures have returned,_

_They must use what they have learned."_

Everyone was speechless thinking about the prophecy. I was sure of one thing though: "_Six half-bloods shall find their way"_ meant the six of them, Janelle, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and myself.

**OOOH! They're going on a quest! I'm not surprised because I wrote it but who cares! Man! That prophecy sounded better in my head! I never knew how hard it is to write those! Well what do you guys think? Do you like the prophecy or not? What do you think is going to happen on the quest? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sky-Sea-Earth**


	8. Chapter 8-Annabeth

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with a lot of homework! So here's the next chapter!**

**Annabeth**

After Rachel spoke the prophecy, it was clear we all needed to discuss what we were going to do. Chiron let Janelle get out of bed because it was clear that she was fine now. We decided to go grab some stuff and then meet at the beach in an hour.

I went to my cabin thinking about the prophecy and grabbed all the items I deemed necessary for the quest which was really just a backpack with everything I needed already in it (because I'm just so prepared), then waited until it was time to meet everyone. After an hour had passed I went to the beach, still thinking about the prophecy.

It turns out I was the first person to get to the beach so I had to wait for everyone else. Once everyone was here, we immediately started talking about the prophecy.

"So I guess we're all going on a quest together, guys!" Leo sounded kind of excited for some reason.

I said, "Well, _To the city by the bay_ sounds like San Francisco so we should try going there." They all nodded.

"I wonder who this guest is going to be." Piper wondered.

"Forget about that! What about the line, _One shall fall_? Who's going to die?" Jason asked worriedly.

"We can't worry about that now, Jason. I'm wondering what creatures it's talking about." I answered.

"We'll figure it out on the way." Janelle spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, well, we're all packed so let's go now." Percy said.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll go tell Chiron we're leaving." I walked off.

At the Big House I told Chiron that we decided to go to San Francisco.

"That's where Camp Jupiter is. Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with them?" Chiron questioned me. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about the Roman camp.

"I don't think it's them, Chiron. I just have this feeling." And it was true, now that I thought about it, I just had this feeling that this had nothing to do with the Romans.

"Okay Annabeth. Be careful!" Chiron told me.

"Yeah, I promise." I smiled, "Bye!" And with that, I left to meet my friends and Janelle (no, I don't think of her as a friend… yet.)

**So, they are about to leave. What do you guys think will happen on the quest? Tell me in the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9-Janelle

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. I just never got around to it. Thank you so much lamaguest123 for your reviews! I might do what you said but I'm not sure. So this is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Janelle**

So I was pretty uncomfortable around everyone (except Percy of course) because they were looking at me oddly. Yeah, I know I'm new but I seriously doubt that they do that to the other new demigods. Annabeth just didn't look at me period and Jason seemed kind of shy for some reason. I guess he doesn't have any other siblings. I can understand that because I was shy with him too. I don't have any siblings either.

We were waiting at the edge of camp for Annabeth to join us after talking with Chiron. I was talking with Percy and he was telling me about all the adventures he had while I was gone. I wish I could tell him mine, but of course, I couldn't remember them.

"…And then, I woke up and I couldn't remember anything except for the name 'Annabeth'. Kind of like you huh?" Percy was saying.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, so you know what it's like and Jason does too huh?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Hey, here she comes!" Leo yelled.

"Chiron said that we could go so c'mon!" Annabeth said as she was running toward us.

We waited until Annabeth caught up and then Percy said, "Should I call some pegasi?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as everyone's ok with flying." Annabeth said.

"Wait you guys have pegasi? Like winged horses?" I said.

"Yeah and Percy here can talk to them too." She answered, looking kind of annoyed like everyone asks that and she's tired of it. I guess I would be too if I had to listen to every new person ask these same questions. But still, pegasi?! And Percy can talk to them?! I looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm fine with riding." I answer.

"Great. I'll call them." He said and in no time, we could see six specks on the horizon growing increasingly larger by the second. When they got here, Percy spoke to the black one, "Hey there, Blackjack."

Apparently the pegasus said something because Percy answered with, "No, I'll get you some later, ok?" and then, "Yes we need to go somewhere. Why else would I call you?" and then, "San Francisco," pause, "Fine then take us as far as you can." It sounded a lot like listening to one side of a phone conversation.

Finally, Percy spoke to us and said, "They can't take us all the way but they'll take us as far as they can. Everyone on their own horse and then we can go." He got on Blackjack and I later learned the others' names and figured out that Annabeth got on Guido, Jason got on Porkpie, Piper got on one named Starky, Leo got on Hansly, and I got on one named Toto.

We took off. Percy kept talking quietly with Blackjack and they seemed to be very good friends. Jason and Piper flew very close together and talked while everyone else was doing their own thing. I stared down at the city below us and wondered what the mortals saw or if they even saw anything at all.

I soon started talking with Leo and figured out that he doesn't talk well with others and eventually gave up trying to talk to him. He soon fell asleep and I decided to too.

**Yeah, so… any ideas of where they should stop? I'm thinking like somewhere in the middle of New York and California. Tell me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sky-Sea-Earth**


End file.
